


哨兵向导

by cerberse



Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberse/pseuds/cerberse
Summary: PWP系列，每个短篇之间无联系。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 麦雷PWP合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171370
Kudos: 1





	哨兵向导

**Author's Note:**

> PWP系列，每个短篇之间无联系。

周五晚上，雷斯垂德极其准时的在六点从苏格兰场下班。  
他在地下车库里小跑起来，喘着粗气在密密麻麻的车群里找起他那辆开了快5年的藏蓝色轿车。如果他快一点，完全可以在晚高峰到来之前见到麦考罗夫特。  
大约半个小时之前，麦考罗夫特发来了这么条短信：  
若下班之后有空，请尽快回来。——MH  
雷斯垂德回了条短信问麦考罗夫特怎么回事,可对方的回答让他有些摸不着头脑：  
如若不便，请忽略我的要求。——MH  
出什么事了？  
无事。——MH  
肯定有事，雷斯垂德这么给自己做起心理铺垫，应该不是伤痛，麦考罗夫特曾经在长达半月的时间里隐瞒自己牙疼的事实，直到察觉有异的雷斯垂德问他，他才承认牙齿出了‘小问题’。也应该不是夏洛克，否则半小时前的就不是短信而是一通不可能被漏接的电话。更不太可能是什么大危机，麦考罗夫特对这类事从来只字不提，况且雷斯垂德知道那不是自己该管的事。  
他把车开到最后一个红绿灯下的时候似乎有了些思路，现在雷斯垂德距离麦考罗夫特的房子只有一个街区的距离，向导与哨兵之间的连结正默默地将答案传递过来。雷斯垂德看了一眼还有将近半分钟倒计时的红灯，接着他闭上眼，试图通过连结碰一碰麦考罗夫特。可他在向导主导的思绪中并没看到麦考罗夫特，原本该是麦考罗夫特的地方现在弥漫着一团雾气，连结从雷斯垂德这里伸出，飘荡进灰色的雾气里消失不见。  
雷斯垂德能感觉到顺着连结传来的注视，可它们太弱了，更像是一种小心翼翼地试探，而不是向自己的向导释放感知的洪流。他睁开眼，努力去回忆自己和麦考罗夫特开始昏天黑地地工作之前度过的那次结合热是在哪天。  
就在雷斯垂德快数出确切有多少天的关键时刻，多诺万打电话来说她帮他出警了。雷斯垂德一开始没听明白，他的心思还在麦考罗夫特身上，不过当“尸体”，“贝克街”等一干关键词钻进耳朵的时候他意识到自己刚下班20分钟就出了命案，而且案发地离贝克街只有几百米。雷斯垂德的额角突突跳起来。给约翰打电话没用，自从他从麦考罗夫特那听说夏洛克为军医顺走了白金汉宫的烟灰缸之后他就知道约翰站哪边，只不过雷斯垂德还需要个合适的机会让麦考罗夫特接受这个事实。  
想到麦考罗夫特，雷斯垂德就发现自己变得晕乎乎的，并不是脑子不清楚，而是确实地感受到有那么一股眩晕感。他拿出手机打给麦考罗夫特，并且掉转方向往贝克街开，仅仅在一声等待音之后电话便接通了。  
“减速，马上就要红灯了。”麦考罗夫特的语调还是透着股屈尊降贵，但与以往不同的是他的声音非常轻。  
“嗯？哦！是的。”雷斯垂德刚开始没反应过来，他还是不太习惯共享视觉，“你还好吗？”  
“很好，但你最好暂时别再想着我。”麦考罗夫特顿了一下，“至少在我们见面之前不要。”他明白麦考罗夫特的意思，向导既然能锚定哨兵的精神和五感，也能侵占它们，他们看到的那同一个红绿灯就是证明，“好啦，明白，我过会儿就回去。”  
紧接着雷斯垂德感到连结抖了抖，麦考罗夫特的存在感强烈起来，“好的，待会儿见。”  
雷斯垂德一路擦着超速线开到贝克街，出警的多诺万弯腰从警戒线里出来，一脸不解地看着他，雷斯垂德看了看井然有序现场和各司其职的警员，露出了一个尴尬的微笑。  
和多诺万告别之后雷斯垂德还是不放心似的噔噔噔爬上了贝克街221B的楼梯，在哈德森太太热情的招呼里雷斯垂德见到了窝在沙发上用手指弹小提琴的夏洛克。  
“你来干嘛？”  
“路过。”  
“麦考罗夫特教你的？”  
“不知道你在说什么。就是路过来看看你和约翰，听说你们楼下有人死了。”雷斯垂德盯着夏洛克的脸，准备捕捉任何一个藏起来的跃跃欲试。  
“自杀，因为被前男友勒索。她的左腿本来就有毛病，走路时踩不实地面，可能是受过伤，但死因不是从楼梯上摔下来，就算没摔倒她过会儿也得因为服药过量死在床上，当然这点稍后从尸检报告就能看出来，如果是这样你们就得等邻居抱怨臭气时再出警了。还要什么细节？”  
约翰看了眼滔滔不绝的夏洛克，他放下马克杯的时候夏洛克也闭上了嘴，“我报的警。”约翰说，“夏洛克之前就留意到了，他们吵架的动静对他来说不小，而且那姑娘也挺闹腾。”军医耸耸肩，露出抱歉的神情，“不过我们都没想到会这样，我下午买了点甜品去敲门，希望能聊聊什么的，结果就看到她从上面摔下来……如果你还需要什么细节，我会说的。”  
雷斯垂德走到约翰身边，抬手捏了捏他的肩膀，“好的，我知道你会帮忙。如果你需要帮忙可以随时给我打电话。”约翰的嘴角翘了敲，夏洛克站起来将小提琴放回窗边，随着那把有着柔和线条的乐器被放下，雷斯垂德发觉自己迎面撞上了一股算不上完全友好的情绪，虽然说不清那是什么，可雷斯垂德知道它来自夏洛克，夏洛克的思绪相当……庞大，雷斯垂德有时会担心约翰是否能应付。  
他拍拍约翰的肩膀，军医的肌肉突然紧绷起来，那股不友好的情绪突然在房间里炸了开。  
约翰再次看向夏洛克，而夏洛克正透过窗户盯着楼下。雷斯垂德转身对哈德森太太匆匆道别，接着同来时一样噔噔噔的下了楼。他的心不受控的开始狂跳，在从走廊打开221B的门之前雷斯垂德告诉自己，他必须得一打开门就通过连结用意识裹住麦考罗夫特，否则这条街上同时发生的一切就会替代他占据麦考罗夫特的全部。  
雷斯垂德猛地打开门，引起夏洛克得注意，又让约翰竖起防卫的麦考罗夫特端正地站在边道上，正漫不经心的用伞尖戳着水泥路面，就好像这条街上正在穿过的声音，飘荡的气味，熙攘的行人，杂乱的对话根本没对他这个锚定点已经崩溃的哨兵造成半分困扰。但雷斯垂德还是跑了过去，他接过麦考罗夫特手中汗湿的伞柄，看着那双眼睛中正逐渐扩大的瞳孔说，“老天，快上车。”

在麦考罗夫特下车之前，他用微弱却异常镇定的声音在车厢的阴影中说道，“我会跟在你后面。”雷斯垂德点点头，与此同时在意识里尽最大努力地缠住那道已经细如蛛丝的连结，这道丝线上下摆动的幅度像是已经脱离了另一端的麦考罗夫特，雷斯垂德有些着急，麦考罗夫特稍显拖沓的脚步跟在他身后，连结开始在风中消融，它已经弱到无法让雷斯垂德告诉麦考罗夫特要盯着他看，手掌，肩膀，后颈，哪里都好，就是别去看别的地方。  
等到一进门，雷斯垂德就马上牵住麦考罗夫特的手，他穿过昏暗的室内，将麦考罗夫特带到了卫生间。雷斯垂德没打开这个无窗卫生间里的灯，更难办的是麦考罗夫特躲开那道从门外投进来的灯光之后就不肯再往里走。这里太黑了，他看不到麦考罗夫特，但幸运的是这及时降临的黑暗与静谧庇护了他们差点消逝的连结。雷斯垂德动动被麦考罗夫特紧紧钳住的手指，用上他能发出的最轻的声音说，“把大衣脱掉。”  
麦考罗夫特没说话，不过雷斯垂德知道他在黑暗中点了点头。这很不麦考罗夫特，雷斯垂德想，上次结合热时麦考罗夫特可通过电话向他强调了国家安全要比苏格兰场的文书报告重要，这次他得多好心才能违背发号施令的本能，一言不发地听起雷斯垂德指挥。  
在一片黑暗中麦考罗夫特准确无误的把大衣交给了雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德仰头吻在可能是麦考罗夫特下巴的地方，“我马上就回来，然后我们去卧室。”面对这个吻，麦考罗夫特依旧沉默，不过雷斯垂德察觉到打在自己脸颊上带着酒精味的鼻息已经乱了规律。  
雷斯垂德一进卧室就快步到窗边拉上了所有窗帘。因为麦考罗夫特的这栋房子挨着泰晤士河，所以靠河边的这间卧室的窗帘在白天通常都不会拉上，雷斯垂德突然在心里感激起这道蜿蜒的美景，它不仅赏心悦目而且相对安静。现在卧室里已经黑的像入夜，为了让自己不用撞到家具而又不会刺激麦考罗夫特正敏感的眼睛，雷斯垂德打开了一盏床头灯并把它调到了最低亮度。接着他在回卫生间的路上脱掉了所有衣服，顺便检查了所有窗户和电灯，确保它们不会让麦考罗夫特不舒服。  
可他刚摸黑走进客厅就看见麦考罗夫特站在那，确切的说他不是看到，而是感受到麦考罗夫特在那。向导的本能开始在雷斯垂德的脑海中发挥作用，新的锚点出现，正在这头呼唤起麦考罗夫特。于是雷斯垂德停下，站在漆黑的走廊里一动不动的等麦考罗夫特走来，这是恢复他们之间连结的必然步骤，向导哪也不去，然后等着哨兵发现自己，再轻柔地拨弄那道连结来告诉对方方向。可在他们之间，雷斯垂德大多时候仅仅能进行到等待被发现的那一步，就像现在，他连引导都还没做，只不过重构了一个新的锚点，麦考罗夫特就已经找准方向拉近了他们的距离。  
连结在雷斯垂德脑海里飘荡着，丝线粗细的连结从两端开始重新被铸成手指粗细，蛛丝般的羸弱逐渐被牢固替代，可这不是没有代价，雷斯垂德突然听到了一阵巨大的噪音，他能听出那是某种或许是英语的语言，它太过震耳欲聋反倒模糊不清。紧接着雷斯垂德又被一阵强光打扰，似乎有一架直升机正围着房子盘旋试图用探照灯烧穿他身边的窗帘。不过雷斯垂德毫不慌张，他知道这一切的来源正在向自己走来，自己承受的不过是对方的感官在今天经历的一小部分。麦考罗夫特的胸口有了结合热该有的温度，雷斯垂德在时而模糊，时而又清晰到可怕的视线里准确地找到了麦考罗夫特的脖子并用手臂环了上去。  
雷斯垂德光裸的脚离开了地毯，他难以置信地看着麦考罗夫特，那些古怪的巨大噪音和颇具威胁的灯光都在他震惊的目光里逐渐消退。麦考罗夫特以一种不太美观并且吃力的姿势抱起雷斯垂德走到卧室，哨兵的力量支撑着他，直到雷斯垂德将他带倒在床上。  
不知什么原因，那道雷斯垂德在房子门口就向麦考罗夫特抛出的暗示突然生效起来。麦考罗夫特拱起背贴近雷斯垂德，一只手摸索过雷斯垂德的指缝然后穿插其中，另一手食指指尖婆娑起雷斯垂德的肩头上那道还没养白的晒黑痕迹。雷斯垂德的手来到麦考罗夫特的脸颊，引导他带着白兰地味道的嘴唇贴上自己的，“对，感受我。”  
在垂下的连结另一端，麦考罗夫特终于穿过迷雾来到了雷斯垂德面前。他的双手在雷斯垂德全身游走，哨兵的增强触感放大了掌心感受到的一切，哪片皮肤粗糙一些，哪块肌理又常年运动，哪里已经开始沁出汗水，麦考罗夫特仅凭触碰就一清二楚，他最后捏了一下雷斯垂德的小腿，随着五感的收敛，他的手不再颤抖，但结合热并没消退，它同时灼烧起他们，麦考罗夫特在床上跪坐起来，将西装外套，马甲，衬衣一件件的搭在床尾。雷斯垂德躺在床上，在允许麦考罗夫特短暂离开的同时在脑海里绷紧了他们之间唯一的连结，然后他抬起腰，用手摸了摸那不够润滑的肛口。麦考罗夫特的动作出现了短暂停顿，衬衣从他的指尖滑落，成为了唯一那件没加入床尾整齐序列的衣服。他将雷斯垂德翻了过去，甚至忽视了从连结那头传来的抗议。麦考罗夫特的床单材质是手感极佳的丝绸，这片富贵的织物在雷斯垂德的手下变成皱巴巴一团，褶皱的细碎程度完全取决于麦考罗夫特的舌头搅动的幅度。他们都知道床头柜里有润滑剂，不过雷斯垂德记得自己刚才说的，他要麦考罗夫特去感受自己。  
麦考罗夫特是个特别的哨兵，他既不健壮也不热衷宣示武力力量，但哨兵该有的耐心与毅力他都有，至于力量，他换了一种方式展示它。  
雷斯垂德的腰在他的舌下越来越高，那道被舔开的小洞还不够大，麦考罗夫特沉默着希望它再宽敞一些，宽到足够他能完全又彻底再了解一次雷斯垂德。被结合热催促到发烫的舌尖勾起褶皱下的肌肉，雷斯垂德在连结中抖了一下，他的膝盖在丝绸上往前蹭着，但仍旧敌不过麦考罗夫特带着哨兵力量的纤细双手轻轻地那一下拖动。  
最终那地方终于宽敞让麦考罗夫特的舌头能画上一个来回的大圈，他才满意地品味起雷斯垂德尾椎上的皮肤。从尾椎到腰窝，再从脊椎滑到后颈，最后雷斯垂德转头以吻迎接麦考罗夫特来到自己神智的旁边。作为向导，他很轻易地剥开了彼此之间不合时宜的理智。  
放大数倍的感官已经不再让麦考罗夫特感到痛苦，根源趴在他面前，正诚心诚意地献出再度连结的机会。麦考罗夫特扶着雷斯垂德的腰让他翻过身，然后将枕头垫在他的腰下面，雷斯垂德沉默地看着麦考罗夫特做这一切，他的胸口和麦考罗夫特一样起伏的厉害，“感觉好些了？”麦考罗夫特点点头，手掌沿着雷斯垂德的小腿抚摸而过，再抓着脚踝按到自己腰侧，雷斯垂德往下挪了挪，继续问，“能说两句话？你有点吓到我了。”  
麦考罗夫特还是不说话，雷斯垂德只能转而在连结那头寻找答案。在意识中，他从麦考罗夫特身上感受到了焦急与欣喜混杂的情绪，连结围绕在他们周围，保护与绑定的同时似乎也圈住了麦考罗夫特表达的权力。所以雷斯垂德又让自己往下了一些，让无论是肉体还是思绪都沉进麦考罗夫特里。  
当雷斯垂德下沉到让麦考罗夫特足够进入自己的时候，雷斯垂德感受到一股从腰椎散开的酥麻，这不同于快感，更像那种在几罐啤酒下肚之后的飘飘然，于是他想起麦考罗夫特嘴唇上白兰地的味道，“你喝了多少？”雷斯垂德勾过麦考罗夫特的下巴，在昏黄的灯光里贴着那双常年抿成一条直线的嘴唇问道。这次麦考罗夫特没再沉默，他的声音很小，但听上去正常多了，“三分之二杯，我根据自己的体重计算过，它只会阻碍我的感官但不会灌醉我。”  
雷斯垂德在心里轻轻叹了口气，哼，见鬼的‘计算过’，“你更需要的是我。”  
“当时夏洛克可能需要你。”  
“你怎么知道？算了，夏洛克有约翰。”  
“我就是不放心。”  
“那我也是，对你们两个都是。”  
麦考罗夫特又沉默下来，可这次他在连结中开始了尽情表达。他的腰动起来，直到深入到让雷斯垂德缓缓吐出一口气。那片皱巴巴的床单上多了几点水渍，显得更可怜了。同样看上去可怜的还有雷斯垂德的意识，随着麦考罗夫特的恢复和逐渐加强的连结，雷斯垂德作为向导的锚点落入麦考罗夫特的手心，然后又被那双手抚摸出颤抖的频率。  
那种奇妙的通感又找上了雷斯垂德身，麦考罗夫特意识中的某些东西顺着连结盘上了他的思绪，让他的阴茎直挺挺的甩出淅淅沥沥的腺液，甚至后面也湿润起来，雷斯垂德觉得这没有道理，他根本来不及去摸一摸自己有多湿，就在麦考罗夫特制造的力量冲击力被丝绸床单的丝滑卸了力气。雷斯垂德感觉自己被人牢牢握着，他和麦考罗夫特之间的连结正被两股力量互相拉扯，在力量的摆弄下，连结发出祈求的呜咽和愉悦的呻吟，蛮横的力量非但没有摧毁它，连结反而越来越亮，越来越紧，抖动着散发出温暖明亮。  
麦考罗夫特的床原本规规矩矩的，但现在那条丝绸床单歪歪扭扭的，并且正以有节奏的进度滑向地面。雷斯垂德不知道自己是不是还在为稳定麦考罗夫特的精神做出努力，因为他甚至不能确定自己是否已经踏入不理智的狂喜。他在黑暗中摸向麦考罗夫特，然后顺着那优美的脖颈线条往上来到现在一定已经红透的耳朵，看不清对方有时也不全是坏事，“在里面，没关系。”  
麦考罗夫特僵住了，连结开始爆发出一阵似乎即将断裂的扭曲尖叫，但最终这也没摧毁它，它在雷斯垂德的短促又高亢的呻吟里更加明亮，并且在那熟透至玫红的肛口一口口咽下麦考罗夫特的爱欲时收到滋养变得越发粗壮。  
等到一切归于平静，向导和哨兵的连结又在那了。它在恬静的黑暗中散发着唯一，且不可被磨灭的微光。  
END


End file.
